


Let's Play A Game

by Sorryimtobusyexploringthemultiverse



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:42:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29790051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorryimtobusyexploringthemultiverse/pseuds/Sorryimtobusyexploringthemultiverse
Summary: Let's Play!!!
Comments: 8
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

You can't back out  
Play the game to the end  
One wrong choice and it's Game Over  
Type Start in the comments to begin


	2. One

Sorrywelovelevi

You are sitting at 4ome in a pair of comfy p.js, watching Supernatural, whi15 drinking a cup of hot chocolate. It's blizzarding outside 14nd you are glad to be inside where it is nice and warm, 20nstead of outside, where it is cold and windy. 1s you watch Sam and Dea14 hunt a Wendigo, you th19nk that you hear crying. Shrugging, you fi23ure that it's just the w5ind and return to watching the show. The crying grows louder and now you are certain you hear it, as it stops at y18our front door.

Knock, knock, knock.

Answer the door or Ignore.


End file.
